If I could Just see You Tonight
by Elizabeth-Intheblue
Summary: A Little two chapter bit about some thinking doen by both Luke and Lorelai while broken up and some lyrics that helped them remember. COMPLETE
1. A Thousand Miles

A Thousand Miles

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything Gilmore Girls, Vanessa Carlton or anything!**

Just a two chapter fluff about some reflecting done by both Luke and Lorelai while they where separated….

Stupid Christopher ruining everything,

Stupid mother always in the way,

Stupid me, always pushing to far.

Lorelai started crying again, thinking once again of the events that had transpired over the last few days… she let her self float back into the memories……

"…... Here are your donuts." He said handing her a paper bag with donuts, of all varieties, wishing she would for once eat something non-sugar based.

"Thank you." _Woot donuts!_

"And your coffee" _Black Death, why I continue to serve her is beyond me…._

"Thank you." _Mummmm Black Gold, my life, yay caffeine _

"And my final plea to not make me go to this thing tomorrow." He knew this was a futile attempt to get out but hey it was worth a try….

Lorelai pondered this, what is the best way to guilt him in to going, aha! "You do not have to go."

"Fine, I'll go."

"I love it when I break you with just the sheer anticipation of a

wear-down!" score 1 for me!

…Back to now, why did I push him, my parents and he don't mix well, why……. She floated back into her memories of just a few days before…..

"Lorelai and I Belong together! Everyone knows it, I know it... Emily knows it!" a very drunken Christopher yelled.

_No Chris Don't, Don't come and ruin everything, not all over again!_ Lorelai thought to her self _Please just shut up now _she felt as though she was going to cry…

"What!" a evidently stunned Luke retorted

"Look, I blew it, okay? I know that I blew it. You waited, and I didn't come through, and now you're with him. But it's not too late!" Christopher said, he just kept driving the stake between Lorelai and Luke deeper, pushing him farther from her…

"Chris…Don't" Lorelai pleaded, _stop, just stop! _She thought_, Oh god this is it…._

"It's not too late. I know it's not too late. Emily told me it wasn't too late! I mean, that's why I'm here, okay? I know you're with him. But it's for now, it's not forever. It's just for now. I know that." Christopher just kept pounding, to drunk to realise how much this was killing Lorelai, who unlike Christopher realised how much it hurt her….. How much it hurt Luke.

"Luke, I don't know what he's talking about!" Lorelai knew this wasn't going to help, well chances are it wouldn't but she would try anything… anything was better then losing Luke.

"I got to get out of here" Luke turned around and walked furiously down the hall, wondering what he'd down to deserve this, he should have known better, to much baggage was associated with Lorelai and her family, but Love would prevail if it was meant to be, right?

….That wasn't her fault entirely, but she should have known with Chris there she should have just left, left before he got a hold of the stake and mallet, before he got a hole of the vodka, before he ruined everything…

"Fine. You want to know what I'm thinking right now? That I can't be in this relationship. It's too much". Luke just walked away from her, she could tell it hurt him to say that but she had hurt him more the previous night, and she was sure she'd hurt him a lot. She was familiar with the feeling of being betrayed by the one person you thought you could always trust and lean on, _could this be the end?_ She thought_; please don't let it be the end……._

The wedding her parents…. The market…..she'd pushed she always pushed those around her, this time she'd just pushed the wrong person to far, and look wear it landed her, here alone on her couch with nothing but a dead remote and her radio.

She flicked on the radio, hoping that it would be something uplifting and happy, hopefully not about love.

It turned out to be an inspiration to her, she listen to the song and when it finished she bolted off the couch and started running toward the diner…

_'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
If I could  
Just hold you  
Tonight_

Were the last words she heard from her house, she knew what had to be done……..


	2. Wonderwall

Wonderwall

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything Gilmore Girls, Oasis or anything!**

Just a two chapter fluff about some reflecting done by both Luke and Lorelai while they where separated….

Luke just needed to get away, away from Stars Hollow… Stupid prying eyes of the small town, no space to be alone…. "Lane I'm going take the rest of the day off; close up at about 7 ok?"

"Sure thing" Lane replied, _maybe now there will be more customers…. More tips…. _

Luke headed upstairs, he went into his apartment and was instantly met by the smell of her, the beautiful scent of her, the on he needed to run from. When he thought about it the whole running thing was more a Lorelai trait then one of himself, but hey there's a first time for everything….

Luke pulled out his duffel bag and started stuffing the bare essentials into it, a few flannel shirts, jeans, tooth brush and so on. He felt his head, the hat she'd given him… He took it off and tossed it on to the table; he went to the closet and got a large cardboard box. He put the Hat in the box, the flannel shirt that Lorelai wore when she stayed the night, the contents of her shelf, most everything that had her name associated with them…

After a few hours of packing both for his time away from home and the all contents of his apartment he couldn't look at, he looked at the clock, the red numbers looked back at him 5:30pm…. He couldn't leave until at least 10; no one could see him leave. He sat down in his chair and drifted of into sleep, drifted into memories of the events leading up to now.

"Hey, how's your dad?" he asked the women standing before him.

"Better," she replied, trying to make it sound as if things where fine "though he says that life is not life unless it includes a steak." She paused "How come you're not out with everybody?"

"I had some things to do." _Plus I hate town events, _he thought to himself.

"Right, anyways, this is for you." She handed him a very festive looking bag, with tissue paper and even some sparkles.

"What's it for?" Luke was slightly confused by this gesture.

"Just a thank you, Christmas, whatever." She said, _was it a crime to give someone a gift?_

"Christmas isn't for two weeks." He replied, _at least for us normal small town folk._

"Do we really have to do this again?" she said, sounding slightly annoyed, then laughing it off "I just thought, you know, God forbid something happens to that one, you might need a spare." She said as he opened the bag reviling the plain blue baseball cap that lay inside "Here." She took the hat and placed on his head "Does that look wrong." She adjusted the hat so it was backwards "There! Oh hey turn out the lights."

"For what? It's not the real procession, it's just the rehearsal." _I hate town events……_

"So, it's pretty!" she exclaimed

"And why do they need to rehearse it? It's the same thing every year." He was very annoyed at the proposition of having to watch a town event.

"Come on Luke, please." She pleaded, he then turned off the lights and walked over to her as she gazed out the window "It's hard to imagine living somewhere else isn't it?"

"Thanks for the hat."

"You're welcome. Looks good on you." _Wow flat out flirting with him and still no reaction, sigh I give up…. For now._

She was flirting with me then, why didn't I see it, I was so blind, things would have been so much easier then. Then there was that time when we were picking out paint samples, I really wanted to kiss her, I should have… but Max…..

"Oh. Huh. Here it is: "Three hammers, Phillips-head screwdrivers…" she sad, with her beer in hand, sitting by the wall.

"And three boxes of nails in assorted sizes." He said sitting down beside her behind the counter.

"Oh."

"I've seen it from time to time." He lets out a laugh as does she "Yeah, well, I guess it is time for a little spruce."

"Yeah, it is. But let's not spruce this particular spot." She says

"That sounds good." _Because I can't let go of everything_, he thinks to himself

OK."

"Oh, jeez…" he hears someone banging at the windows and door. _Thank you Stars Hollow for running what could have been! _He starts to stand up.

"No, no, don't get up." Lorelai pulls him back to the floor.

"But if I don't get up…"

"They'll go away. They'll go away, trust me. Shh." She crawls over to the edge of the counter and looks out at the door. She feels Luke crawl up beside her.

"What are they doing?" Taylor sounds agitated they both think "They should be in there. Just imagine it all in pastels. The whole thing." Lorelai and Luke hear Taylor yelling form outside and laugh a little.

"Thank you." He says into her ear, putting his hand over hers. He looks her in the eyes _come on Lorelai see how much I love you…._

"You're welcome" she whispers to him "I should go." She gets up and grabs her coat and walks out the diner.

Luke just watches her go; _I should have asked her out…. _He finishes his beer before turning the lights out and heading up stairs.

Luke wakes up, recalling the memories and slams his fist against the arm rest of the chair, angry with himself, for being shy and not going after what he wants. He glances over to the clock, 10:15pm it reads. He gets up, grabs his bag and takes one last look at his apartment before walking out of it and locking the door. He goes down stairs and looks out unto the empty streets of Stars Hollow. He grabs an order pad and his pen from behind the counter and scribbles a note to Lane.

_Lane, _

_I'll be out of town for a few days, or weeks I'm not really sure, anyway try and keep the place running, if people ask where I am tell them some relatives got in trouble out of state ( not the truth) or just blow them off. There will be a nice bonus for you when I get back and the same for Ceaser. _

_That's all for now, I'll call with my new cell phone number when I get one_

_Luke_

He folded the not and wrote Lane in big letters on the front, he then taped it to the counter before walking out of the diner and to his truck.

He threw his bag on the passenger's seat and headed to the highway, entirely unsure of where he was going.

He flipped on the radio and heard some random songs that he paid little attention to, but when Oasis' Wonderwall playing he listen carefully to the lyrics, he knew where he had to go.

_And all the roads we have to walk along are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would  
Like to say to you  
I don't know how_

Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me ?  
And after all   
You're my wonderwall

He had to go to her... He pulled a sharp 180 degree turn and headed towards her house.

When he arrived he noticed there where lights on but when he went inside he found no one. He figured she must have run, run away like she always does, like he was trying to do. He turned around, looking rather defeated and drove back to the diner, he figured if she was gone he wouldn't have to leave.

As he drove slowly back to the diner he noticed Lorelai walking towards her home, from what appeared to be the direction of the diner, it looked as though she was crying, as though she had been defeated. He stopped the truck, jumped out and ran over to her, hugging her as tight as he could, "I won't ever leave you, I'm sorry" he whispered in her ear. She just cried, harder now, "I'm sorry for pushing you, I love you" she replied. "I love you to, more then you'll ever no" he said, hoping she hadn't heard the last part. She just buried her face deeper into his chest; holding on to him so as never to let him get away.

**The End**


End file.
